


#1 -- Waking Up Together

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 days of Domestic fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, this got unexpectedly angsty in places, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben doesn't know when exactly he and Poe all but moved in together.





	#1 -- Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
In truth, Ben can’t say that he knows when exactly he and Poe all but moved in together. He knows that the Temple’s talking about it when they think he isn’t listening. They think that Ben can’t hear them. He can. He always can. They think that Ben doesn’t have emotions, probably. He does, more than anything.

  
They whisper, they whisper a lot. Things like is-he-getting-Attached, is-that-Allowed, is-it-Right, things of that nature. They whisper, and Ben pretends not to hear them. It’s just more proof that he’s different. It’s proof that he’s the exception. He has been, all his life.  
And yet there are mornings where he just doesn’t care.

  
Lying beside Poe is just one of those days. Watching Poe sleep, half a smile on his lips, his hair tousled, is just one of those mornings. When Poe is free of the nightmares, just a while.

  
Poe stirs and looks up at Ben. “Mmmm…Ben?”

  
“Morning,” Ben says. He looks down at Poe and he finds that there is something terribly precious about this man. This man who some in the Order say he can’t love. This man, who is everything to him.

  
Ben nuzzles him, taking in his scent, taking in his warmth. He revels in the feeling. Then, “You up for breakfast? It’s on me.”

  
Poe grins. Ben has a feeling that he’s never going to get tired of seeing that smile, that radiant, you-mean-the-galaxy-to-me smile.

Then, “I’m up for it.”

  
They head towards the kitchen. Ben does miss the warmth of the bed – their bed, he thinks with a certain thrill – but he has tonight, later.

And many mornings and nights after.


End file.
